


The Devil's Lucky Number

by Avdal



Series: Touch of Darkness [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation Fetish, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers again - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, They fuck a lot, Ummm..., Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, but i think that more or less covers it, but not really just tagging it because hes a demon, canon huge dong, im probably going to hell for this, kylo ren and his big ol dick, kylos a demon slash devil in human form who fucks rey senseless out in the middle of the desert, never get tired of tagging that one, not much plot for sure, okay here we go lets start with very very smutty and plotless, sand in strange places, sorry mom, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: Good girls didn’t do a lot of things.They don’t stop for hitchhikers.  They don’t take them back home with them.  And they definitely don’t spend all night in a tangle of limbs, finding out everything they’d never known they were missing out on.Turns out Rey wasn’t a very good girl.





	The Devil's Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> Fashionably late as always for Halloween with a paranormal demon-ish AU. Day three of NaNoWriMo which is the only explanation I can give on how this plotless “the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car” smut fic became… well, became this word count. 
> 
> And I know I should have been working on ch4 of The Path That Moonbeams Make because it ended on a cliffhanger but… instead I wrote this. Sorry about that, but maybe some kinky DevilKylo! smut will make up for it?  
> And ps. Don’t pick up hitchhikers, no matter how much you want to fuck them silly.

“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you, Rey?”

 

Rey raises an eyebrow.

 

“Here’s a sucker who will give me, a total stranger, a ride?”

 

More than a ride, truthfully. Because a ride implies a journey from A to B and, instead, it’s been A to anywhere.

 

Kylo smiles, faintly in the dim evening light, but it’s there. Rey’s eyebrow remains lofted.

 

“No, Rey. I thought you were beautiful. I thought you looked kind, compassionate, and very capable.”

 

That last word…

 

“Capable of what?”

 

“Of being mine.”

 

Rey snorts then regrets it as a painful swallow of tequila and ginger ale burns at the back of her throat.

 

“Wow.” She swipes at her damp chin and Kylo, mysteriously named and dressed and acting stranger that he is, leans in mysteriously closer. “I bet you say that to every lone woman who gives you a lift.”

 

His smile grows again, but this time it’s not nearly so sweet.

 

“No, Rey. I don’t.”

 

For a second his eyes seem hypnotic. For a second Rey thinks she can see something else in them. He’d been doing that all night, even though the night was still young. Something about him… hypnotic. Rey felt hypnotized. Captivated by the dark stranger who just seems to _fit_ next to her.

 

“Wow,” she says again, catching her mind drifting. “Enchantment at first sight.”

 

She can’t stop staring at him, not even when she’s making a drunken ass of herself like right now.

 

Kylo stares right back. His eyes hold steady while hers start to wander in tandem with her mind.

 

Then his hand catches hers, stopping her from bringing the glass back to her lips, and pulls her to him.

 

*

 

Rey had met him on The Loneliest Road.

 

Nevada Route 50, between Reno to the west and basically nothing to the east. When Rey had first seen him, he’d looked like a shadow. A black-clad apparition that had no place being anywhere and especially not here.

 

She didn’t know what made her pull over for him. Don’t do it. Don’t pick up hitchhikers. Bad idea, Rey.

 

And definitively don’t take them with you, skipping by every town he could have been safely ejected into. Rey didn’t know what made her do it. What made her keep saying ‘okay, just one more’. Just one more town then road then campsites then drinks. Just one more.

 

Maybe it was the name of the road that got to her. Made her realize that, yeah, she is lonely. Who isn’t? What a long, strange journey it’s been to get here, as if she wasn’t being clichéd enough.

 

Or maybe she was just horny as hell and Mr. Mysterious over here was a godsdamned statue of David in the flesh. And there was something between them. Something raw and real and palpable. Rey had seen it in his eyes more than once. Felt it whenever they would touch, no matter how simple or fleeting.

 

What they had together was electric. That was an explanation, not an excuse. Not saying ‘no’ had no excuse. She should have. She didn’t.

 

Rey didn’t tell him no once. Because… because… because, deep down, she wanted to see what would happen if she didn’t.

 

Bad idea.

 

This was how smart girls ended up dead. How good girls ended up fucked.

 

Which one was she going to be? Rey didn’t know, but now that they’d gotten started she was hell bent on finding out.

 

Big damned bad idea.

 

“Rey?” he had asked, hand extended.

 

Extended to help her out of the car when they’d come to their so-lonely-no-one-could-hear-her-scream campsite for the night. She’d stared at his palm, wondering absently if she was about to make a deal with the devil.

 

And then she took it and said yes once again.

 

*

 

Rey’s head was swimming, blood rushing away from it to fuel the growing ache between her legs, and every part of her self-preservation instinct being completely drowned out by an all-consuming need to get horizontal with this _stranger_.

 

Kylo hadn’t wasted any time, but he had been a gentleman about it all. Mr. Smooth Operator, all dark good looks and an odd sort of charm even if he was a man of few words. Dinner, drinks, and he even made her bed for her.

 

Correction, for them both. It was a pleasantly cool fall night, and the fire he’d lit had been a welcome touch. Not a cloud in the night sky, so Rey hadn’t said a peep as he’d laid out the blankets under the stars before walking them both backwards to the short distance to where she’s parked her car.

 

Apparently that was where he was going to fuck her brainless. Well okay then.

 

That was what he’d told her when she’d started to stumble with excuses to herself even as she started to melt into his touch.

 

Now this time she really doesn’t say no.

 

“You’re beautiful, Rey,” he whispers, his breath warm against her kiss-wetted lips. “You’re so unimaginably beautiful. I’m really going to enjoy this.”

 

“Do you want me?”

 

What a question. She doesn’t know why she does, but she damned well does. Chemical. Incendiary. Let’s do this, let’s go!

 

“Yes,” she moans, shivering as his hand strokes the flat plane of her belly.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” A bite to her earlobe instead when she keeps struggling under his touch for more and more and more. “Fuck you hard and make you cum on a stranger’s cock in the middle of the desert?”

 

Rey whimpers an agreement as his hand strokes up to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her bra.

gently

Apparently that’s not good enough because he bites her neck next, a sharper nip than the one he’d given her ear.

 

“Oh!” she cries, bucking her hips forward and not caring that she’s literally humping his leg through the fabric of both their jeans. “Gods, Kylo, you’re a crazy man, aren’t you? I’m about to get fucked by a crazy man.”

 

When put like _that_ it doesn’t sound so bad. It sounds really naughty, but not big damned bad idea naughty.

 

Rey can feel his lips curl into a smile and he kisses that spot he’d just marked behind her ear.

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” he teases. “I’m very _big_ , you know… Are you sure you’re going to be able to take it? Take every inch of me because, when I have you, I’m taking all of you.”

 

Rey feels like she could almost come right there, listening to the absolute filth he’s showering her with as his nimble fingers start to play with her nipple through the fabric.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans again.

 

The ache… the things he’s saying… need is coiled inside her already and she doesn’t even have her damned pants off yet. The idea of having something very _big_ buried in her, stretching her where she needs it the most, sounds like the best damned thing she’s ever heard.

 

“Go gently with me,” she pleads as he starts to roll the tip between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Kylo pulls back from her neck then, staring down at her with glittering eyes. He looks wicked with passion and, once again, Rey is suddenly aware that, yes, she’s about to get fucked by a stranger.

 

“Well, if you’re not sure that you can take it-”

 

He starts to pull away and Rey knows it’s all a ruse but she falls for it anyhow. She draws him back to her, dragging at him insistently, and he picks her up in his arms.

 

“I just… it’s been a while, okay?” she tries to explain. “I haven’t… um...”

 

She’s too stupid with hormones, to drunk on his touch and cheap tequila, to articulate herself.

 

And Rey isn’t surprised that he seems to know what she means, not at all, but the sharp and sobering stare he gives her makes her hesitate in her next attempt to propel them forward and down.

 

“What?” she asks. “What is it?”

 

Kylo stares into her eyes, then down at her lips and back up to hold it.

 

“I had thought… I had hoped to be your first tonight.”

 

Rey blinks. He doesn’t.

 

Then she takes quite a while to respond and he lets her have that time.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

It’s a little accusatory, but Rey’s little confused and a little drunk and a little not sure what the hell she’s thinking. This is a _stranger_ , for kriffs sakes.

 

Then Kylo shakes his head and it’s Rey’s turn to dodge his kiss.

 

“Nothing, Rey,” he promises, lips against her temple. “I didn’t mean a thing by it.”

 

His hand trails down her neck, his thumb finding his mark on her skin, and Rey could stay annoyed at his too-personal statement or… or they could get back on track.

 

“Twice,” she says finally. “It was twice and a long time ago, so… yeah, be gentle with me.”

 

That’s all he needs to know and all _she_ needs to know is that her skin tingles from his touch. He’s seductive and mysterious. She’s enchanted. This is a one time thing and she gets to be a bad girl for an evening to forget. Nothing more or less.

 

They seamlessly go back to their heavy petting. Hands wandering, breaths intermingling, and Rey’s heart fluttering as she feels something very _big_ press against her midsection.

 

This is good. This is very good.

 

“Harmless,” she breathes.

 

Lips next to hers curl up.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

The hands drift lower and her need only grows with its path.

 

Somehow Rey knew she could have chosen any different way to let this situation play out, but she didn’t. It was curiosity that had lead her here, after all. A bit of the same freedom of a Halloween night: that irresistible urge to be someone else for a few hours, consequences be damned.

 

“Take off your clothes,” he tells her when they pull back for mutual air.

 

Rey doesn’t really know what he’s saying. Not when his hands slide lower to cup both sides of her ass and draw her to him. There’s an awkwardness to their pose, with Kylo supporting most of her weight in his arms while his denim-covered erection grinds against the very optimistic apex of her legs.

 

Kylo leans forward, resting his elbows on his slightly bent knees. Even sitting on the hood of her Jeep as he is, he’s still noticeably taller than her.

 

Rey swallows, wishing she was suddenly much more-

 

“More something.”

 

And she pulls her shirt up over her head in one goal. Big, bold, bad girl. Shoes are next, and they’re the easy part even if the ground under her feet is cold and hard. Kylo, her lover-to-be, is warm and yes, of course, hard when she lets him draw her back into his arms. No, not warm. A pleasing inferno. Somehow he knows how to soothe her just right. Rey lets him unzip her jeans. Slither them down her shaking legs because it’s easier that way.

 

In one fresh act of rebellion against herself and what’s right and wrong, she drops her panties next and kicks them aside. Wonders if she’s glowing in the night from her embarrassment, but she can’t meet his eyes even if she can feel them on her skin as real as his hands had been moments before.

 

“Rey.”

 

A touch on her elbow. Innocent and polite.

 

Hnnn…

 

She steps closer because it’s cold and she’s _exposed_.

 

“Rey… you seem indecisive.”

 

Does she? But she’s not. Other things are clawing at the back of her mind, but she’s already fought and lost the battle about whether to do this or not.

 

“Touch me,” she demands, finally meeting his very heated, very enchanting stare.

 

Kylo goes back to kissing her neck, his hands stroking the freshly bared skin of her back and tracing along the seam of her spine. Rey whimpers against his lips, her eyes fluttering closed as he tries to soothe her nerves with a sweet and chaste kiss to her collarbone.

 

“You smell nice,” he purrs.

 

Rey doesn’t really know what he’s saying. Not when his hands slide lower to cup both sides of her ass and draw her to him. There’s an awkwardness to their pose, with Kylo supporting most of her weight in his arms while his denim-covered erection grinds against the very optimistic apex of her legs.

 

“Take these off.”

 

She tugs on the collar of his shirt. Black, like the rest of his clothes, and under it she can glimpse a tantalizing spanse of pale skin and corded muscles that she absolutely could and should sink her teeth into when the opportunity presents itself.

 

“Will you tell me if this becomes uncomfortable for you?” he asks.

 

Rey had thought her head was swimming before, but it’s nothing compared to the dizzying effect she feels as he flips her over and switches their positions. Now he’s standing above her and she’s on her back, the smooth lines of her Jeep pressing against her skin and clarifying what he had meant.

 

“Sure,” she says absently as they both spend a moment taking each other in.

 

Kylo is still fully dressed and illuminated only by the fire and starlight. It doesn’t seem fair. Not just how perfectly irresistible he looks, but how she doesn’t have a stitch on and he keeps trying to get her to open her legs. Her legs which, on their own accord, have clamped together closed and bet at the knee. It gives Kylo no place to stand between them and he tsks at her obvious self-consciousness.

 

“No one is anywhere, Rey. It’s just us out here.”

 

As if she needed to be reminded. As if she wasn’t sharply aware that there could be _miles_ between her and salvation.

 

“What’s wrong, Rey? Cat got your tongue?”

 

She hadn’t exactly been thoroughly talkative before, but now even less so as he drops to his knees in front of her. She squeaks, how embarrassing, and her feet tuck themselves in flush with her ass as his face becomes breathtakingly close.

 

“Rey.”

 

Question or just her name? She’s not sure, but she blushes deeper as he kisses the outside of her hip.

 

“I’m shy,” she finally says.

 

That earns her a deep chuckle that tickles the now hyper-sensitive skin of her lower body.

 

“Really?” he says. “And why is that? Because you’re so fresh? Because you’ve only ever had sex- how many times before has it been?”

 

His hands start to stroke her legs, smoothly gliding up from her crossed ankles to her bent knees then back down again along her hips.

 

“Twice,” she answers again.

 

A bite to her hip bone and Rey’s eyelids flutter as that strange pull overcomes her at his careful touch. Give yourself to him. You’re in good hands. In the _best_ hands. Tonight was meant to be.

 

“I’ll make you forget all about him, whoever he was. He didn’t mean anything, or he would still be here.”

 

Why- can he-

 

“Can you _not?_ ” she asks, shifting slightly back. “Just… don’t talk so much.”

 

He nods. Silence, briefly. She hadn’t known what to expect. Everything about this night didn’t feel real. That was the problem, but it was a good problem to have.

 

Kylo’s hands, the hands of a total stranger as Rey only absently bothers reminding herself of, seem to have a special magic to them. No normal man’s touch should be able to make her feel this way.

 

When she finally opens for him, it’s purely impulse driven and not by rationality.

 

“What are you?” she whispers into the cool night air.

 

Kylo huffs. It’s a happy, arrogant sound that Rey immediately forgives as his fingers start to trace the lips of her sex.

 

“Such questions you ask,” he hums.

 

Then he kisses her clit and nothing else matters at all. Rey whines as his lips skim against the eager, nerve-filled little nub. The touch is so barely there that it’s almost too much. Almost pure torture.

 

“You’re very slick for me already. Do you know that?”

 

Does she? Oh yes, Rey is very aware of everything, including how she’s dripping and nearly sliding against the hood of her car.

 

Kylo keeps up his sweet assault. Tiny, too delicate bitterly flicks of contact against her now throbbing clit between his lips.

 

“More!”

 

She punctuates her begging with a buck upwards of her hips, giving herself a brief moment of contact and relief as she presses herself harder against his face. She could almost come now, almost almost already because _damn,_ but of course he pulls away.

 

“How many climaxes do you think you can give me, Rey?”

 

One hand shifts higher, pressing against her pubic bone and stilling her needy movements. The fingers of the other flick against her entrance, the press of the pad of his thumb giving her a feeling of pressure without penetrating.

 

“Oh gods, I don’t know!” He wants her to think now? Really? “As many as I can!”

 

His upper hand glides and pulls and time seems to stand still as he pulls back her clitoral hood to more directly expose the bundle of nerves.

 

“If you come now, will you come again soon? Should I make you wait, or can you recover quickly?”

 

He blows on her clit and Rey frantically tosses her head from side to side, her skull thunking hollowly as she moves.

 

“Yes...”

 

It’s a weak reply. The pressure on her entrance builds, and it’s all Rey can do to control herself.

 

“Did you come for him, Rey? Whoever you fucked twice, did you come for him then too?”

 

This meticulous torment is rapidly depleting all of her stamina. She slumps bonelessly against the car as he starts to flick her clit with two fingers. The edge of over stimulation and he’s barely even touching her.

 

“I couldn’t-” her breath stutters as he pulls her hood back further to tease her nub with the tip of his tongue. “I couldn’t even give a shit about that other guy. Fuck him, he’s old news.”

 

There was a reason Rey had only had sex twice before now: because it simply hadn’t been that good. Nothing at all like this or even anything she’d ever given herself after and before.

 

“Good girl, Rey,” Kylo praises.

 

Then he releases his grip on her and buries his face in her pussy before she can utter a word of protest.

 

He spreads her wide, holding her shaking thighs well apart as his tongue goes to work on her. Rey misses that naughty sense of pressure that his thumb had been giving her, the one where it both felt like she was being filled but also teasingly keeping her from having enough. His tongue makes up for it, though. More than. It soothes her aching clit with wide laves before dipping lower to lap at her entrance. The pleasure only heightens and Rey starts to giggle when she realizes that, of all things, she can sometimes brush her clit against his _nose_ as his mouth works on her lower.

 

He pulls back, chin shining glitter in the warm firelight, and one of his dark brows sharply raised.

 

“Something about this amuses you, then?”

 

He sounds so serious and Rey breaks into a full on laugh. A much needed comedic pause and finally she begins to relax and give herself more fully into this.

 

“Nothing, loverboy, now put that strange face of yours to work.”

 

She kicks out, wrapping an ankle around the back of his neck, and rather forcibly yanks him back to her.

 

Kylo grunts something and she smothers him, his words making a rather rude sound before he gets the hint. Tongue on her clit has her seeing stars, tongue circling her entrance has her aching with so so so much unfulfillment.

 

“Five,” she moans as he spreads her thighs as far apart as they can go.

 

He hums a ‘hmmm?’ and Rey slams her hand against the hood of her Jeep.

 

“Five orgasms,” she shakily clarifies. “I think I can give you five tonight, but I can’t do it on my own.”

 

It’s a greedy number, but when his glistening face pulls away he’s wearing the most wicked smile yet.

 

“Then I’ll give you six,” he promises. “That’s my lucky number, don’t you know?”

 

Rey doesn’t, because he finally eases a finger inside of her and her inner muscles immediately pulse in a warm greeting.

 

His lips go back to her clit, gently suctioning her nub into his mouth, and Rey coos as a second digit quickly joins the first. It burns and stretches, and Rey bites her lower lip as a fresh surge of liquid is coaxed out of her with his beckoning movement.

 

A third finger and a hard suck to help it along and, oh, Rey gets it now. He’s hurting her to be kind to her because, if he’s really so _big_ like he likes to boast, then she’ll need this step.

 

Kylo hums again, literally singing as he works, and Rey closes her eyes as the stars above her suddenly become too bright. He finds her G spot immediately, pressing and rubbing it in firm circles as another rush of pleasure leaks out of her. Her car’s going to be a mess tomorrow, isn’t it?

 

“It’s okay, we’ll match.”

 

Rey might have said that out loud, or it might have been a random thought that fluttered its way into her head to get stuck there. Either way Kylo hums again, the vibrations gripping her insides as she starts to spasm and clamp down on his fingers.

 

He knows how to prolong it, though. Scratching her itch without ever allowing her to succumb to it. Rey starts to moan then, not caring that she’s probably scaring the coyotes and no one else. She’d beg if her lungs would cooperate. Instead, she makes sharp little broken wing sounds as Kylo crooks and curls harder and harder. He bears down on her throbbing G spot with a force, timing each pulse of his fingers with the rapid staccato of her heart.

 

One stroke. Two stroke. Three strokes and Rey is _out_ , screaming her climax into the still of the night. She thrashes, literally blind with pleasure or maybe just her eyes have screwed themselves closed. And she kicks, and screams, and slams her hands against metal as she cums so messily all over Kylo’s face.

 

She’s never been hungrier for more. He seems the same way when she looks down at him with slitted eyes.

 

Funny, isn’t it? He keeps going though, not giving her any damned time. Stroking, rubbing, scissoring. Making Rey so fucking horny all over again. She wants more. She wants his _big_ cock buried to the hilt in her, just like he’d promised. She craves that pressure more than she craves oxygen which, given the circumstances as he coaxes her closer to the end already and again.

 

And Kylo’s fingers were as merciless as his mouth. They kept stoking her spot, rubbing the ridge of pleasure firmly no matter how much she thrashed on the edge of oversensitivity.

 

“Say my number out loud, Rey,” he demands. “Tell the world how many orgasms I’ve given you.”

 

How many? Gods, she was on the cusp of a second. Or maybe this was still her first and the waves of pleasure were only building and building instead of ebbing back.

 

When she doesn’t immediately answer, Kylo sucks her whole clit into his mouth. Rey howls, screaming incoherent noises of pain filled ecstasy that echo off every rock around them.

 

“ONE!” she yelps, the word barely understandable.

 

Tears leak out of her eyes as his mouth pulls away.

 

“Just one?” he asks, voice thick with smugness. “Well I guess we have a long night ahead of us, don’t we?”

 

Rey couldn’t answer if she wanted to. Not when a third finger is pressed inside her. All three rub her spot in leisurely circles and dimly she realizes that this is her recovery. _This_ is him giving her a break to come back to herself.

 

Her clit twitches in the cold night air, and it must draw his attention because he blows on it before giving it the sweetest of chaste kisses.

 

“You moan so prettily for me, Rey,” he praises. “But you’re very, very tight. Tell me, do you often use toys on yourself?”

 

The fingers inside her scissors, bringing a dull but mercifully fleeting pain with the movements as he stretches her. Every nerve is so focused on what he’s doing that it takes Rey too long to answer.

 

“W-what? Do you think I keep a dildo hidden in my glove compartment or something? What kind of a girl do you take mEEE-”

 

She doesn’t get any further before his mouth dips low again and her clit is suctioned back between generously full lips.

 

“Do you?” he mumbles against her flesh and stars once again bloom behind her eyes.

 

“No!”

 

She kicks. She gasps. She starts tightening on him again.

 

“Pity.”

 

His lips leave her clit with a pop. Rey doesn’t look- maybe she can’t look- but she feels him adjust the angle of her hips. Now his broad shoulders are keeping her from closing her legs, leaving both his hands free to play with her.

 

“K-Kylo!”

 

Words have little meaning as her second orgasm builds hard and fast. This time there’s three fingers inside her, and they’re alternating between grinding against her G spot and pulling back to stretch the tight band of her entrance. His other hand now vigorously rubs her clit, giving her absolutely no mercy as he sets a faster pace than his mouth had applied.

 

“Relax, Rey. Give yourself into this.”

 

It’s a such a sweet order how could she possibly resist? So she doesn’t. Wills herself to succumb. To not fight the bone-deep pressure that is filling her.

 

Filling and also flowing out of her as she comes again, this time so suddenly she doesn’t even have time to suck in a breath to scream with.

 

Only his weight half atop her lower body keeps Rey from arching completely off the hood of her Jeep. Blindingly she grabs and holds onto his wrist, both steadying herself as her inner muscles seize up as well as to keep his fingers inside so she can squeeze against them.

 

“Rey...”

 

He wants something from her, but she feels like she’s on the verge of blacking out. It’s not enough. His fingers just aren’t enough. She needs something shoved deeper inside her. Something much thicker to make her orgasm even that much better.

 

“Soon, Rey. Soon you will come until there’s not a drop of pleasure left within you.”

 

He pinches and holds her clit. Rey slams her head back against metal, and it takes every ounce of her will to draw in enough air to give him what he wants.

 

“T-t-two.”

 

So many tears leaking out of her eyes. Rey blinks, dazed and damned near delirious, when he finally pulls away to present his fingers to her lips.

 

She sucks meditatively, tasting herself just as he tastes her again between her legs. This time she really is too oversensitive and he is very careful, lapping at her sopping center with delicacy until the full body shivers stop.

 

“Two, Rey?”

 

There’s no hiding the arrogance in his voice. Rey couldn’t care less. Less than less as he scoops her into his arms and holds her warm and tight.

 

“Two,” she manages to say.

 

He kisses her. Strokes her cheek wetly with his come and saliva covered hand. She can feel him rock hard, pressing insistently against her stomach. She’s naked, he’s not. They’ve been over this before, or at least she has. But she’s also soaked him and ruined his clothes so ha ha, guess they’re even, right?

 

“Silly girl.”

 

He kisses her cheek. She must have said that out loud.

 

“Did you like that?” he asks.

 

Unnecessary. So unnecessary. He’s literally wearing the proof of her bliss.

 

Still, she nods. Almost could nod off, so warm and tight and safe in his grip.

 

“Better than him?” The grip tightens just a little more. “Better than the man who fucked you twice before me?”

 

She smiles. Weakly. Sensation and realization that she just lived through not one but two G spot orgasms at the hands of a stranger begins to come back to her.

 

“Much,” she murmurs. “Night and day. Didn’t know I could do that.”

 

Weightlessness as he picks her up and Rey has come back enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders too.

 

“You can do that to yourself, now that you know how,” he tells her. “But next time you do-” a kiss on her lips that turns into a swift nip “- you’d better be alone and you’d better be thinking about me.”

 

She laughs. He sets her down. Rather, he slides her down. Lets her weight sink to her knees and she feels a thick blanket over cold hard sandy ground.

 

Now she’s kneeling face to face with the black mountain at the front of his pants. His fingers trace her lips, pushing down, and that’s also very unnecessary because why else would he have guided her down here for?

 

Rey takes in another shaky breath, hesitantly reaching out for him. Kylo only lets her fingers graze the front of his pants before he catches her hand in his own.

 

“You don’t have to do this, Rey,” he tells her. “I know what you’re thinking, and you don’t have to. This isn’t about me, it’s about you and giving you what you want.”

 

Between the bright moon and the steadily burning fire, Rey can see his expression well enough to be perplexed by it. There’s not a trace of anything but truth in his features.

 

“What I- Kylo… don’t you want me to, y’know?”

 

She makes an awkward forward and back bob of her head, earning her a dark and raised eyebrow in response.

 

“Rey, I am here for your pleasure. That’s why I found you. And, if I’m not mistaken, I still owe you four more, don’t I?”

 

Rey shakes her head at herself, disbelief coloring her thoughts away from the man literally at hand and back to her own… well, there’s no other way to say it but half-crazed behavior.

 

Oh wait, that’s it. The desert’s gotten to her. Another victim of the loneliest road.

 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” she quietly says. “From the moment I saw you, there-”

 

“There was something there, wasn’t it? You felt the same connection that I did to you?”

 

Rey nods, her hand subconsciously squeezing and holding his tighter. Then the wind picks up, bringing a slight chill to her still overheated skin and reminding her that she is very much buck naked while Kylo’s fully clothed.

 

“Come up,” he says.

 

His hand pulls her up to her feet, his other gripping her shoulder as the change in elevation makes her head spin.

 

“Would you like me to kiss you again?” he asks, leaning closer. “Would you like us to keep going?”

 

What a question. He’s just eaten her out and she can smell herself on his breath and it should be gross but somehow it feels like a badge of honor.

 

“Okay.”

 

Somehow it’s more intimate than she had been prepared for. After they’re frenzied first encounter Rey had expected his kiss to be equally determined and dominant. And it is, but there’s also something uniquely sweet to it.

 

Kylo wraps both of his hands in her hair, threading his fingers through to get a firm but still gentle grip on her head. Literally holding her in place as he kisses her teasing. Biting, caressing, and sucking her lower lip between his teeth but never pushing her to open her mouth to him before she does on her own.

 

Then, as his tongue finally plays with hers, Rey moans into his mouth when she realizes what he’s doing. He’s Frenching her with the exact same movements he’d used on her pussy only a few minutes before. He even flicks at the top of her palate the same way he’d teased her clit and every apt of Rey is torn between burning up in residual embarrassment or freshly fanned desire.

 

And just to make her neediness just that much more clear, when Kylo finally pulls away Rey totters forward in pursuit, literally falling into his arms.

 

She buries her head against his chest, the soft cotton of his shirt pressing against her forehead and the bridge of her nose.

 

“Rey.”

 

Kylo kisses her temple, his hands leaving her hair to smooth along her back and come to rest on her ass. He pulls her forward, grinding her stomach against the straining front of his pants.

 

“Rey,” he says again.

 

Gods he smells good. That must be what this is. It must be hormonal or pheromones because Rey can’t think of any other plausible reason why she’s suddenly putty in his hands. His touch feels so good, feels _too_ good.

 

“None of this should be real.”

 

She tips her head slightly, pressing her ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat but she can’t find it over the pounding of her own.

 

“Rey… I still owe you four more.”

 

The hands on her bottom squeeze, pulling her cheeks apart so he can slide a finger against the slick lips of her pussy from behind.

 

“Take these off,” she says again, tugging on his shirt more insistently.

 

“Take them off _for_ me.”

 

The finger slips inside her. Just the tip just a little bit but all it serves is to remind Rey of how much she aches for him. Now that she’s had just a taste of what this stranger’s touch can do, suddenly she craves it even more than she thought possible.

 

So she steps back and he lets go, pulling out and away and spreading his arms to the side as she shakily starts to work open the buttons of his shirt. He shrugs it off with a flourish, the dark fabric pooling to the ground and disappearing from sight. Then he kicks his shoes off himself and Rey freezes up as she contemplates this next step. Having him naked pretty much guarantees that they’re going to fuck and… and…

 

“Are you cold?” he asks as she shivers.

 

She reaches out and unbutton the front of his fly as he strokes her cheek.

 

“I can warm you up.”

 

His zipper pulls down with effort, and Rey takes her time not to catch anything vital as she rolls it over his straining undergarments. Black, of course.

 

“Rey,” a catch of her chin and a tip back up and Rey meets his eyes. The reflection of the flames in them makes her swallow and her hand tremble.

 

“Rey, let me warm you up again, if you’re not tired of me yet?”

 

He kisses her before she can answer and Rey finds that slightly unfair. Stacking the odds in his favor and messing with a girl’s head like that, but it wasn’t much of a real question now was it?

 

“Kylo,” her eyes drop to half lidded when his heated glare becomes too much for her. “You still owe me four more, or aren’t you a man of your word?”

 

Ah, now that brings the smile back to his sinfully full lips. His next kiss- and Rey has truly begun to lose count of anything beyond his debauched promise to her- but his next kiss is that messy, possessive sort of liplock that she had been secretly craving.

 

Kylo picks her up, lifting her so effortlessly into the air that not for the first time that night Rey has to wonder if this was really, truly happening or simply the best damned sex fantasy she’s ever had.

 

“Just wait.”

 

He carries her back a few steps and she can hear the soft crunching of sand change to the muffled sound of their weight on the blanket. Lips, hands, and tongues tangle as her center of gravity shifts, drops, and is laid down flat on her back.

 

Kylo kneels above her, straddling her lower body as he tugs his black jeans open wider and pulls them down over his ass. He doesn’t pull them off fully though, and Rey dimly notes that’s also unfair because he’s still wearing more than she is.

 

It’s a short lived sentiment because he wastes no time in pulling his cock free of it’s confines and Rey stops thinking period.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He chuckles loud and deep, stroking himself languidly as his gaze closely follows her expression.

 

“I told you,” he says.

 

His voice is very highly inappropriately jovial as he bounces his massive shaft in a loosely closed fist. He hadn’t been lying. About anything, actually. Rey only had a dim memory of her first sexual partner, it truly had been a long time ago in another life, but she recalls him being a relatively average man in both size and performance.

 

Go figure that the random stranger she met just a few hours before would be anything but either of those.

 

“Will- will it fit?”

 

She starts to reach out to test the waters as it were, but Kylo’s abrupt bark of laughter makes her pause.

 

Now her stranger is the portrait of arrogance or confidence or both fills his dark gaze, and he takes her hovering hand in his and wraps it around himself. Her fingers don’t even come close to touching.

 

“I suppose that answers my next question about how _he_ measured up, then.”

 

He glides their locked hands up and Rey blinks her eyelids in a rapid series of flutters. He’s bigger than even that damned vibrator she saw in a magazine that the wicked half of herself had begged to buy. And he’s curved too, and Rey isn’t quite sure how she feels about that other than betting that the answer is that it would feel damned good. Intimidating, but good.

 

“So how should we do this?” he asks. Long strokes together. Long, slow, and did she mention _long_ strokes? “Do you have a preference? Speak up, beautiful, and tell me how you want this.”

 

Rey would speak if she had a usable voice, but as it is all she can do is slightly shake her head. She watches, mesmerized, as her tanned hand and his twined fingers stroke his shaft from base to tip. The flesh of him is rigid, but somehow growing even firmer and loner as they work him together to full hardness.

 

“Shall I take over then?” he offers, voice merry and as casual as if he was asking her an idle chit chat. “Would you like me to decide how I bring you your next four climaxes? I have an idea in mind, and I think you’ll quite enjoy it if you can let yourself go.”

 

Again that feeling of a weightless daze washes over her. This can’t be real. She wants him to fuck her with- with _this_ so much, but she also… this is all on him, not on her. That’s nice. Very.

 

“Better leave it to the experts,” she admits.

 

Says it airily, and she’s not even sure if those were really her words because he leans down, his erection trapped between them, to take her right nipple into his mouth.

 

Sinful. Absolutely sinful, that mouth of his. He suckles on her nipple quite hard, bringing a fascinating mix of pleasure and pain, then pulls back to blow on it in the cold night air.

 

Rey squirms underneath him, whining softly as he turns to her other breast to repeat the sweet treatment. Already she can feel her lower body start to throb hopefully, her thighs pressing together on their own to try and relieve some of the growing need between them.

 

“Open for me, Rey.” His voice rumbles and tickles the center of her sternum. “I need to prepare you to take me.”

 

Relax. Give into this.

 

Rey wants to, but it’s also hard. So hard to completely forget about herself.

 

“I’m ready,” she says shakily, forcing her trembling legs to bend a spread apart just enough for him to press a knee between them.

 

“You’re not.”

 

_Relax. Let go._

 

The words pop into her head and Rey shivers. His hands work that same magic she’d come to expect from him. One palm steadies and soothes her, rubbing her inner thigh and circling the knee when she starts to tense up again. The other strokes her swollen folds almost lovingly, alternating with cupping and cradling her whole sex to drawing circles tantalizingly close- but never directly on- around her clit.

 

“You’re very wet for me still.”

 

There’s a tone of reverence and Rey closes her eyes again, trying with every fiber of her being to stop feeling so godsdamn self conscious about all this.

 

“Fuck me, please.”

 

Well that didn’t help. Rey’s plea came out on its own, and her nose scrunches up at the sound of Kylo’s dark laugh in answer.

 

“Touch yourself,” he says, pulling the hand now circling her entrance away. “Make yourself ready for me.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Her eyes crack open just a sliver. Enough to see his wolfish grin looking positively devilish in the firelight.

 

“Catch your slickness on your fingers and rub it over me,” he orders, picking up her hand for her and guiding it down.

 

Rey claws with her other hand tighter into the blanket, but she tries to comply. At first it’s terribly awkward, until she realizes that she’s making it awkward for herself. Kylo on his own has never even blinked twice at her obvious nervousness. Merely tried to guide her through it all the while tempting her further along this strange path he’s lead them down.

 

He pulls away and picks up her legs again, scooting her and lifting her up slightly off the ground. One of her legs he drapes over his shoulder, letting her support her own weight partially, and the other he bends and presses it against her chest, letting her hold it with her hand so both of his own are free. he’s lead them down.

 

She rubs her clit half-heartedly and Kylo takes himself back in hand, stroking himself as he watches her touch herself.

 

“I love seeing you like this, Rey. On your back, watching me. Waiting for me. Giving yourself to me.”

 

He makes it sound like he’s known her all her life. It feels like that, too, as she presses two fingers inside herself and tries to find her G spot while he watches her with rapt attention. Again watches her face, she dimly notes, but her own hand doesn’t feel nearly as good as his had. Still, credits to his constant mischief she’s plenty wet. Once her fingers are beyond slick she pulls them out and lets him guide her hand to him.

 

He pulls away and picks up her legs again, scooting her and lifting her up slightly off the ground. One of her legs he drapes over his shoulder, letting her support her own weight partially, and the other he bends and presses it against her chest, letting her hold it with her hand so both of his own are free.

 

Together, stroking, they cover him until the ridges and veins of his cock shine with her own juices under the dueling lights and oh how Rey’s body starts to tighten just at the sight of that.

 

“Kriff.” That’s going to be inside her soon. How _raunchy_.

 

He pulls away and picks up her legs again, scooting her and lifting her up slightly off the ground. One of her legs he drapes over his shoulder, letting her support her own weight partially, and the other he bends and presses it against her chest, letting her hold it with her hand so both of his own are free.

 

Finally then he stares at her center and Rey has to bite the back of her other hand to keep from mewling. Her eyes close again as the head of his cock is traced over her lips, teasing her until she pulls him closer with the ankle wrapped over his shoulder.

 

“Shallow and slow, that’s how I’ll give you your third one,” he tells her. “You’ll feel a great deal of sensation right here,” his fingers tap lightly over her lower stomach approximately above where her newly discovered favorite spot is located. “That should be very satisfying orgasm for you, and then you should be ready to take me deeper and harder for your fourth.”

 

Rey screws her eyes shut tighter, shaking her head to dispel the warring feelings within her.

 

“And- and what about the next? The fifth?” she asks, voice as shaky with nerves.

 

His hand rubs her in a circle. Always stroking, always soothing.

 

“I have a few ideas,” he tells her. “But let’s not spoil ourselves to structure.”

 

She nods. Fights with herself. Relax. Give into this. Girl, you’re crazy. You don’t know this man. The dissonance reaches a fever pitch as he wriggles her butt even closer, aligning their pelvises snugly.

 

“Look down,” he says, and Rey cracks her eyes open in increments.

 

He’s showing her- he’s showing her how he’ll stretch her. How he’ll _fit_ , just like she’d questioned if he even could. His hardness lays on top of her stomach and, with their bodies pressed so close she can see the way he’ll somehow fill her nearly to her navel.

 

“Oh… Jesus Christ.”

 

Rey isn’t religious, but the prayer seems apt as he starts to stroke himself again, pressing his shaft against her stomach just to really drive the point home.

 

Kylo tsks, clicking his tongue, and giving her a side-angled smirk as he shakes his head.

 

“No. Not quite, but thanks for the compliment.”

 

Then his hips pulls back and he aligns himself, the fat head of his cock pressing against her entrance.

 

Rey gasps as he slides inside. Two orgasms down and as ready as she’ll ever be but she still arches stiffly at the almost too-too everything feeling of her passage stretching around him.

 

Kylo goes slow, giving her just the tip of him until she can draw in a breath and nod. She’s no blushing virgin, but she almost is, and there’s a certain and long-forgotten sort of pain that goes along with his entry. Still, he slides in beautifully and smoothly, and Rey could swear that she felt every damned vein of him as he pushes deeper.

 

Inch by inch. Kylo’s certainly a gentleman.

 

“Good to see manners aren’t dead.”

 

Well that’s what she _meant_ to say. What leaves her lips is a low and slow moan that might be his name or the words ‘keep going’ all blended together into a seamless sound.

 

“Enjoying this, Rey?”

 

“Ah! Y-yes!”

 

Her inner muscles flex greedily, demanding more even if it’s a strain for them.

 

“Good.”

 

Deeper. Filling her slowly. Not nearly fast enough. Not even.

 

“Stay with me, Rey. Be here with me.”

 

The rest of her mind has finally, _finally_ shut up. She breathes, she twitches, she flexes, and somehow Kylo knows exactly down to the second by second when she needs him to slow down or still himself completely.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he praises. “Relax. You have nothing to fear from me tonight.”

 

A strange choice of words perhaps, but they’re oddly exactly what Rey needs to hear right now.

 

Her hips lift, aligning herself better. Allowing him to fit in her better.

 

Kylo rocks, slowly and with far more self control then Rey needs from him. Part of her is losing her mind, demanding he fill her deeper and faster. The other part has fallen slack, letting whatever will be happen.

 

When he’s fully sheathed or nearly, he stops moving his hips at unravels her hand from her hair that it’s still clawed in. He brings it flat to her stomach and presses, letting her feel the shape of him through her flesh.

 

“Beautiful,” he says again.

 

He draws back and she can feel that, too, from both places. Her passage clings, having only now just begun to get used to the company, and she yanks her hand free because feeling his thrust from the outside is just too, _too_ much to bear.

 

Kylo clears his throat, recovering himself far quicker than she does, and he picks up her hips in both hands. Like this she has no choice but to let him control their pace. She squirms, writhing for purchase, and his third thrust finally brings her nothing but pure pleasure.

 

Rey whimpers, every nerve in her coming alight. It’s too hard to focus on his face when all she can feel is how slickly he can move within her. The pressure is still there, the tightness, but when he withdraws nearly fully she misses him enough to buck her hips forward and draw him back.

 

The feeling of him stretching her as he moves their hips together makes Rey profoundly glad that she’s not technically a virgin anymore. Just someone close to it.

 

Her brief sexual experience flutters in the back of her mind, and there are moments when her clenches or gasps have more to do with the unfamiliarity of the act then the steadily rising pleasure.

 

Kylo’s good, though. He’s _damned_ good. Knows exactly how to thrust to strike her G spot with every stroke. When he’s buried to the hilt he grinds, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through both her clit and something new very deep inside her.

 

This time it’s Kylo’s turn to cry out as she pulls him deep. That’s the best part, when he’s inside her all the way and she can feel every part of him.

 

“More,” she demands.

 

A little harder. A little faster. His thrusts pick up and Rey finally closes her eyes, letting herself get swept away in the sensation.

 

Already she’s starting to tighten. So full. Deep throbbing and an edge of an internal pinch that he soothes by bending over her and taking her nipple back into his mouth.

 

Rey cries out then, tightening down and this time not letting up. That mouth of his… That _filthy_ mouth of his…

 

Her head drags against the blanket. He’s really starting to fuck her now. Deep strokes, still too slow but each one hitting against her spot and now nudging at her cervix. If she was any less turned on, this wouldn’t feel good at all. Now, though, she _melts_. Each thrust takes her closer. The whole world rocks with their movements.

 

Kylo’s hand sinks into her hair, drawing her head up. That bends her body towards him and he sinks that extra bit that she had been missing.

 

She’s getting closer. Lost count of the number but knows its not at the end yet. She can come, she _will_ come, and then there will still be more. She doesn’t have to hold back to delay the moment.

 

Kylo kisses her hand as his thrusts pick up pace. She’s rocking now, her whole body being dragged across the blanket then slammed back down on his length. Rey closes her eyes and arches, pleasure skyrocketing as he drags her hand down to where they are joined and presses, together, on her clit.

 

She comes quickly, already so worked up, and she twists herself around him. Keeps him locked in place buried inside her so her inner walls having something so delightfully _big_ to pulse against.

 

The world seems to glow as she comes down from her high. Kylo is still buried in her. Still hard and now he’s panting, his chest heaving almost as hard as her own. Rey blinks dumbly, her mind too blissed out to put the pieces together.

 

“Three.”

 

Kylo’s voice didn’t used to be that dark and scratchy. His arms are tense, the broad muscles of his shoulders and chest clenched tight as he holds her to him.

 

“You didn’t come.”

 

Pot meets kettle, her voice is _wrecked_.

 

“Do you have more in you?”

 

The night air shifts slowly, undisturbed by their passion.

 

Rey nods her head, residual tingles of her orgasm still singing in her veins.

 

Kylo bends over her again, taking her lips in another bruising kiss. He’s still buried deep. Rey can’t think of anything as he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her up. Her inner muscles flutter, twitching in surprise as he lays flat with her straddling his lap and impaled on his shaft. Rey’s breath catches twice before she can answer properly.

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

“Then ride me, Rey. Show me how you want your pleasure next.”

 

He was a solid wall of heat and muscles under her. This wasn’t how she expected to be fucked. She was doing the fucking now. She was the one setting the pace. Kylo grips her, steadying her but letting her. And Rey savors every moment of his eyes rolling back as she circles her hips experimentally.

 

She starts to rock, bouncing slightly. Her body needs a moment to get used to this now position. He fills her very fully with her weight bearing down on him this way. A few rises and falls of her hips reassures her that, yes, she likes this very much.

 

“Four?” she asks.

 

Rey throws her head back and moans, grinding down on him in a figure eight that makes his cock head press against that deep spot right next to her cervix. Deep internal flutters grip her and Kylo pulls her down flush to his chest as he bucks up while holding her in place.

 

“Four,” he promises.

 

He kisses her, drowning needy cries as the passion builds higher. Even if she’s on top, she doesn’t have to do anything but hold on and focus on how he’s making her body feel. Maybe it’s the new angle of their position, but he feels like he’s growing thicker inside her. Stretching her even more. Maybe he’ll come with her this time. The thought of him filling her now is enough to bring her right to the edge and isn’t it just so wonderful being a girl? She could go all night like this, and only now is Kylo starting to show signs of losing his meticulous self control.

 

He pulls his mouth away from hers to sink a hand into her hair. Arching her back. Pouncing into her harder. Rey pushes back, impaling herself with each stroke up of his hips and the limited movement he allows her.

 

It’s a rough fuck. Absolutely perfect. Rey comes loudly, shouting her pleasure so loud it rings in her own ears. Kylo’s mouth finds her breast just as his fingers find her clit and press down and Rey howls again, pulling her head free of his grip and only half muffling her cries with her teeth in his shoulder.

 

And he keeps moving even as she clenches, letting her feel his hard length and soaking up every bit of pleasure that climaxing with something so _large_ inside her can give.

 

“Your _fifth_ -” Kylo’s voice is a harsh rasp as he lifts her halfway off his length only to spin her to face away from him “-is with me behind you and I won’t hold back. Any objections?”

 

She’s on her hands and knees, then her elbows and knees as her strength immediately buckles when he holds her hips and pushes inside her again. She shakes her head, giving her final permission.

 

Every slam of his hips is now punctuated with a grunt from both of them. Harder. Faster. Deeper. True to his word, he’s not holding back now, not at all. Rey’s whole body rocks forward and backwards, being dragged back hard onto his length again and again by his grip on her shoulder.

 

Her face is getting half smothered against the blanket, but her pussy more than thanks her for the slight discomfort. His pace is absolutely punishing, relentless and deeper than she’d thought she would like. Still she tightens, her inner walls gripping him hard to keep him inside with each pull back of his hips.

 

“A- ah- ah!”

 

Rey wants to ask him if he’s going to come soon. She knows she is. It’s already starting to happen. Pleasure starts to overcome reason. Every time he hits that spot, that one buried so deeply inside herself she could never hope to find it on her own, she feels like she’s almost there. So close. So kriffing-

 

“Kylo!”

 

His name breaks from her lips and her body all around him. She rocks back convulsively, twisting and clenching as she climaxes so hard she loses a few seconds of herself.

 

When she comes back Kylo is biting her shoulder, rutting into her and all she wants to feel is him filling her in a _different_ sort of way.

 

“Inside,” she gasps.

 

He fills in the blanks, pulling out so suddenly she literally sees stars because he’s just flipped her onto her back with her legs in the air.

 

Rey stares at the night sky as he spills himself into her. He growls as he does it, his hands clawing and dragging her down as his hips ratchet up, pushing as deep inside of her as he possibly can. She falls completely slack in his arms, letting him find his own release in whatever way feels the best for him.

 

Not a drop of him spills out of her and his hips slow, keeping his pulsing length buried to the hilt.

 

“Six,” he promises, snaking a hand down between them.

 

Her last few orgasms had come from deep within her, and he’s able to bring her off for the final time with a firm pinch then press to her clit. There’s hardly any air left in her lungs as she clenches down hard, trembling as her inner muscles milk every last drop out of him. He’s given her so much pleasure already, and now the feel of his essence coating her only enhances that. The residual effects of her orgasm drag out, bliss mixed with an odd sense of tranquility filling her as his collapses on top of her. He kisses her unresponsive lips then shifts to bite her neck. Rey hardly feel either, the need for sleep and recovery suddenly overwhelming.

 

“Rey,” he prompts, nibbling her lips.

 

She forces her eyelids to flutter open. His hand skims her face and she kisses his palm.

 

“You’ve just come inside me,” she sighs.

 

He’s still buried to the hilt in her. Effortless. Her body was made to fit his.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And she means it. Something about his liquid heat brings with it a connection closer than she’s ever felt with anyone before. A union in a way she couldn’t imagine.

 

Kylo presses two fingers against her lips and she sucks on them mindlessly. His presence surrounds her, holding her tight and nothing, absolutely nothing could ever hurt her when she’s wrapped in his arms like this.

 

“If something comes from this, I will find you,” he tells her, “I promise I will find you.”

 

His lips ghost over her temple, smoothing down the crease of the frown that had started to form there.

 

“You’re le-”

 

“Sleep.”

 

A weight on her mind as his palm sweeps over her face.

 

And she sleeps.

 

*

 

Rey wakes up to the blazing fire hues of a desert dawn.

 

She blinks. Breathes. And rolls over to face the empty space where Kylo should have been.

 

No arms wrap around her. No warm body to greet her back. He’s gone and she’s all wrapped up in her blankets, bed laid out and her Jeep parked next to her. Right where she remembered leaving it last night. Everything is right where it’s supposed to be.

 

Except no Kylo.

 

Discomfited, Rey braces herself before she sits up. It’s probably going to hurt. He’d fucked her senseless and then he just _left_.

 

“Not a gentleman at all,” she mutters.

 

She pushes up on one arm, squinting into the too bright rising sun. The desert is totally still all around her, peacefully still sleeping. Rolling sands. Juniper and rocks. Still no Kylo.

 

No pain, either. Not when she rises somehow clumsily to her feet. He’d fucked her six times, in one manner or another. And yet none of the requisite discomfort between her legs. She doesn’t feel like she just got pounded into from behind. Doesn’t feel like she rode him hard, both of them clawing at each others skin.

 

She _does_ feel wet and sticky between her legs though, and that makes her blush so hard she even outshines the sky. But, a quickly hesitant check later, she’s not dripping with his come like she’d been braced for. No, she’s simply turned on and feeling the after effects of her own imagination.

 

“Kylo?”

 

Rey doesn’t know why she calls his name out, but the desert doesn’t answer back. Was any of this real? There’s no proof of it at all. Kriff, the hood of her Jeep is just dusty, not streaked with her own fluids from where he apparently had _not_ vigorously eaten her out. Twice.

 

“Where the hell are you?”

 

She wants him to be real. Almost more than anything, she wants Kylo to be real.

 

When she packs up for the day, it’s robotic and her sloppy because she can’t quite see straight through the tears she refuses to shed. They mist at her eyes, burning in the back of her throat, but Rey has the dignity enough not to cry about a _fucking wet dream._

 

“Kylo?”

 

Her keys are in the engine now but she doesn’t turn it on yet because she might not hear him then if he’s coming. Kriff, she sounds like she’s waiting for a lost cat to come home, doesn’t she? This is pathetic. Another victim of the Loneliest Road and apparently she’s just lost her godsdamned mind and probably shouldn’t be driving now.

 

Crazy person. Dumb crazy slut. What the hell, right? Who the hell has a sex dream like that? What, was she just wildly fingering herself last night? Humping the air with deranged abandon?

 

Thank the gods there was no one around to see her.

 

No. No, yeah. This is a good thing, now that she thinks about it. She’s already driven a mile, eyes compulsively checking every shadow cast by anything and everything, and whatever the hell break with reality she had is now over and done with.

 

See, she wasn’t just some dumb lunatic slut. She _didn’t_ just let a stranger fuck her. It didn’t happen. Or- or if she _did_ -

 

Rey frowns, forcing her grip on the steering wheel to relax from its choke hold. She tries to think back to what she remembers. If he’d been real at all, she would have… dropped him off somewhere? That’s the thing, that’s the weird thing. She doesn’t feel like she has a gap in her memory. Recollection flows seamlessly. See the hitch hiker. Give him a ride. Drive with him. Keep driving. He’s charming. Get on a country road. _This_ country road so at least she knows that much was real. Then fuck and fuck and fuck some more. Fall asleep in his arms. What part is she missing? All of it?

 

“God. Damn. It.”

 

Rey pulls over again. She really shouldn’t be driving right now. She’s loosing it, apparently. Another victim of-

 

Rey yanks the rear view mirror roughly. It nearly comes off in her hand. She looks a mess but there it is. There it _fucking well is._

 

A bite on her neck. Teeth marks in a place that no amount of psychotic psychosis could she have given to herself. This was the only thing she had. The rest of her body had woken up downright _pristine_ , aside for a little soiling.

 

It doesn’t make sense but it doesn’t have to either, because Rey almost sobs with relief. Misguided relief, because whats worse: a complete hallucinogenic episode or getting the fuck of your life from some stranger who hit it and quit it?

 

“Oh no, you bastard. I’m coming for you.”

 

Rey slams her car in reverse.

 

She’ll find him. He’s out there somewhere and she’ll find him. Bound and determined, bone deep, hell bent, take your pick because Rey is all of those things. Actually hell bent really sound good right now, doesn’t it?

 

Rey laughs to herself, the weight on her soul shifting in a new direction. He wants her to make a choice. Always had been asking to choose. And she hadn’t said no him once, so why start now?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeel, that was filthy! Was I broadcasting my kinks too loudly? Sorry about that. I feel really damned dirty for writing this and even worse for posting it so I guess that’s a job well done then!
> 
> Sometimes I make a pic accompaniment for my stories. Not always, but [**here**](https://lost-inthesunlight.tumblr.com/post/179729193558/nsfw-art-for-my-new-fic-the-devils-lucky-number) it is for this one in all it's 'glory' 
> 
> And sorry for the no doubt plethora of errors. This thing took up 28 pages on my word processor and my computer’s been acting up and, like, randomly jumping sections of text around and deleting stuff. All factors made editing an unproductive experience.
> 
> And anyhow, this fic was three way inspired by a few things: the setting of my long-forgotten story [Stranger to Blue Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750897/chapters/34106084), sort of my other fic [The Demon Within Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973466) (which remains my all time most requested for a sequel and this isn’t it but sorta in a way? What, demon Kylo is hot, sue me), and finally by the Nancy Sinatra song “Sand”. Technically the Einsturzende Neubauten cover of Sand which is one of my all time favorite songs ever. It’s a weird one, but give it a chance and I think you might see how it fits in!
> 
> And, as always, comments give me life and energy or you're very welcome to come say hi to me on tumblr at [lost-inthesunlight](https://lost-inthesunlight.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
